A bone cement composition has heretofore been widely used in the world as a bone prosthetic material for a defective part of a bone or an adhesive for fixing a metallic prosthesis such as a hip joint prosthesis to its surrounding bones. A polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA)-based bone cement composition has been most commonly used.
However, the PMMA-based bone cement composition heretofore used has biocompatibility, but does not have bioactivity, i.e., bone-bonding ability to be bonded to a bone, so that when the composition is used as an adhesive for fixing a prosthesis to its surrounding bones in particular, the adhesive separates from the surrounding bones when a long period of time has elapsed from the application thereof, resulting in causing a problem that looseness occurs between the prosthesis and the bones.
Thus, there is proposed a composition with titanium dioxide particles added to the PMMA-based bone cement composition for the purpose of imparting the bioactivity thereto (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
However, such a PMMA-based bone cement composition containing titanium dioxide particles involves a problem that mechanical strength practically required, specifically, such strength that flexural strength measured according to the measuring method based on ISO 5833 is at least 60 MPa, is not achieved though the bioactivity is achieved.